


It's Okay, Everything Will Always Be Okay

by etheratisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etheratisha/pseuds/etheratisha
Summary: "Oh God, Dean, no."





	It's Okay, Everything Will Always Be Okay

            “It’s okay, it’s just a lamp right? It’s not even expensive.”

            “Sam, you can’t just break things like that!”

            “But dad, I didn’t-”

            “I don’t want to hear it! Clean up your mess and own up to it like a man!”

            “It’s not my-”

            “Clean it up!”

 

* * *

 

            “It’s okay, it’s just a little scratch, nothing to get worked up over.”

            “I should’ve protected you.”

            “Dean, it’s fine. It’s not even that bad, okay?”

            “Sam… I just want to keep you safe. You know I worry.”

            “You can’t protect me all the time.”

            “Don’t be so sure.”

 

* * *

 

 

            “It’s okay to be scared, Sammy.”

            “Dad almost and you didn’t…”

            “You’re more important than dad, little brother. You’ll always be more important.”

            “Why?”

            “Because you’re special, Sammy and nothing bad is ever going to happen to you as long as I’m around.”

            “You promise?”

            “I promise.”

 

* * *

 

 

            “It’s okay to cry, Sam. I’m here, it’s okay.”

            “But dad tried to and you almost di-”

            “Shh, it’s okay. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, you hear me, Sammy? I’m not going anywhere. Nothing is going to take me away. I swear.”

            “I love you.”

            “I love you too, baby bro.”

 

* * *

 

 

            “It’s okay, dad. Dean isn’t going to hurt me.”

            “This isn’t right, Sam. Dean needs to g-”

            “He’s not going anywhere dad and you can’t make him!”

 

* * *

 

 

            “It’s okay, everything’s always going to be okay now.”

            “Oh God, Dean, no. How- How could you?”

            “Dad was trying to take me away from you Sammy, I had to. I had to keep you safe, but I know now there isn’t any other way to keep you safe anymore.”

            “Y-you killed dad! How is that keeping me, safe!”

            “He tried to burn our amulet! You know what’ll happen if he burns the amulet!”

            “Maybe-”  
            “No, you know I love you, Sammy. With everything I am. It’s why I stayed, after the fire. I carried you out and I died and I stayed for you. It’s time you came back to me.”

            “Dean, oh God, please.”

            “Come back to me, Sammy. Come home.”

            “Oh God…”

            ...

            “That’s my good little brother…”


End file.
